1. Field
An aspect of the present Invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, battery packs have been variously used as power sources of potable electronic devices. As the portable electronic devices are used in various fields, demands for battery packs have rapidly increased. The battery packs can be charged/discharged a plurality of times, and thus are economically and environmentally efficient. Accordingly, the use of the battery packs is encouraged.
As the small size and light weight of portable electronic devices are required, the small size and light weight of battery packs are also required. However, since a material such as lithium having high reactivity is provided in the inside of the battery pack, the small size and light weight of the battery pack is limited due to the safety of the battery pack. Accordingly, a variety of studies have been conducted to develop a battery pack that can become small in size and light in weight while obtaining improved stability.